And The Truth Will Kick Our Asses
by Bunny1
Summary: Tags for 'My Bloody Valentine' and 'Folsom Prison Blues'. Cas finds a way to help Sam detox--- only, a side-effect is him unable to stop blurting out the truth! What happens when he reveals a secret from years ago, before Dean even made the deal? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Castiel came into Bobby's, looking actually... _pleased_ with himself?

_"Since when is Cas **pleased**?" _Dean wondered, scratching his head.

That angel was starting to merge more with his vessel, that's just all there was to it...

"I found something to help Sam!" Castiel said. "It's... I did not know about it before, but... it can help him not only purge the blood, but wipe out the cravings. For good."

Dean looked at Cas, hope in his eyes. "Don't play with me, Cas." Dean rasped.

"There are... side effects." Castiel said a bit solemnly.

Dean frowned. "What kind? Does he grown horns?" Dean joked weakly.

"No." Cas said, that blank, quizical look back on his face. "It makes him unable to lie for a period of time."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Truth serum?"

"I... suppose..." Castiel said slowly. "Though, it is not made the same way." he said.

"Well, we've gone back to full disclosure anyhow--- Sammy _told_ me what Famine was doin' to him right away. It was my fault for not just leaving you with him to protect him--- not that you were all that much of protection at that point..."

Castiel nodded. "I will go make him drink this."

"Just tell him to."

"No, he will not do it willingly--- no one ever does. Wait out here."

"You can't go in there, Cas." Dean reminded. "Sigils?"

"Oh, yes..."

"I'll bring him out." Dean said, opening the door.

When he saw Sam, his heart clutched in his throat. His beautiful little brother... he looked wild eyed and frightened. Small, even in his large, Sasquatch frame.

"Dean?"

"Come on out, buddy." Dean said gently.

"Hurts... I..."

"Yeah, Cas has something to take it away." Dean soothed.

And, before he could move, Castiel was there, yanking Sam's head back to pour a potion bottle down his throat. Sam struggled, but Castiel held his head and nose. "Easy..." he said. "Just swallow, and it will all be all right."

Sam swallowed, and Castiel let go. He turned all sorts of shades of green in a few second period, and then ran to a corner of the room to began violently retching.

"The blood." Castiel explained. "This part will take a little--- he may be dehydrated."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure how much mor he could take...

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning feeling like he had the worst hangover ever.

"D'n?" he gasped, the words feeling like razors against his dry throat.

"Hey, hey, easy..." Dean said, racing to him with a bottle of water. "Here, drink this..."

Sam looked at him warily.

"It's _water_, Sammy. You can trust me."

Sam chugged the water, giving him a bit of the evil-eye.

"You let Cas force that crap down my throat." he accused.

"Yes. I did. And, you don't have any more shakes, do you?"

Sam looked thoughtful. "I don't... I don't think so..."

"Well, then, there ya go." Dean nodded.

Sam flopped back onto his pillow; he had a massive headache. But, he felt Dean's cool hand on his forehead, the fingers gently carding through the hair, and he relaxed.

"Mmm, that's nice." he blurted. "Like when I was little."

His eyes squinched open; where had that come from?

But, Dean was smirking at him.

"It's okay, Samantha." Dean grinned. "One of the after-effects of this is you blurt out every damn thought in your head for about a week."

"_What_?!" Sam yelled, shooting straight up. But, the throbbing against his skull made him regret that action.

Dean gently shoved him back down. "Just relax, kiddo. Long as you don't have any deep dark secrets, you'll be fine."

"What if I do?" Sam blurted, and then winced. "Shit."

Dean frowned. "Then, I'd get it over with and tell me now. What happened to your idea of we don't have any more of those?"

"Well, I was honest with you mostly." Sam hedged. "This is one from before you made your deal."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And, it _was_?" Dean growled, annoyed.

"It was from back when we were undercover in the prison." Sam said before he could stop himself. "Damn Cas and his potion." he muttered. "I... stuff happened you didn't know. I mean, I'm a good fighter, but all the fighting moves in the world don't matter if you're knocked unconscious with a bleniem block. Woke up in the infirmary; Deacon standing over me. I made him send me right back to where you were, didn't want him to tell you, and he seemed all too happy to agree to that one."

Dean felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs.

"Sam... Sammy... what are you sayin'?"

"Some guy knocked me out and forced me." Sam said quietly, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Do you know who?" Dean asked, his breaths coming in pants almost now.

"No... they came up from behind--- oh, for another phrasing..." he sighed. "I blocked it out, mostly. Dean, I didn't want to upset you or---"

"Deacon know who?"

"Yes, but---"

"Stay here. I'm gonna go beat it out of Deacon."

"Dean, _no_! It's---"

But, Dean was already off. "Cas! Cas!"

Castiel walked into the room. "Yes?"

"Much as I hate flying on Angel Airlines... zap me to Deacon, up at the prison. And, you come with me 'cause I'll need to get back quick too. I don't wanna leave Sammy too long. You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said, feeling sullen he couldn't hide his true feelings right now. Feeling like he was 6 instead of 26. "I want you to stay, and I don't want you to do something that could get you arrested or hurt, and I don't want you leaving me, but you probably want to, 'cause you're ashamed of me before you even knew this, but now---"

"_Sam_." Dean cut him off. "I would never, ever be..." he sighed, putting his hands on Sam's arms. "You're my baby brother, okay? None of it is your fault. OK, some of the Ruby stuff is, but not even completely there. OK?"

"No, 'cause you don't mean that."

Dean thwacked him on the back of the head. "Do so! That little twat tricked you, so, yes, it's only 80% your fault."

"OK, that actually sounds... Yeah, I buy that."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dork. I'm _coming_ back. And, Bobby's here in the meantime..."

He walked over to Cas, who zapped them both into Deacon's office...


	2. Chapter 2

Deacon started.

"D-Dean? How did you---"

"Yeah, not the issue. You held out on me, Deacon."

"I---"

"I warned you. I told you when we took this job, I had conditions. Number _one_ being a better eye kept on Sam if you insisted on seperating us!"

"Dean, it couldn't have been prevented, and what was the point of telling you---"

But, Dean rushed at him and punched him. "Shouldda told me! Let me get a crack at the guy--- it explains a few things!" he said, accenting every third word with a punch to Deacon's face.

"Dean." Castiel said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Cas! He... no wonder Sam went a little... when I was gone? Dude... This is as much your fault, Deacon!" Dean yelled, holding him by the throat and giving a violent shake.

"_Dean_." Castiel warned. "Enough of this."

"Where is the guy, Deacon?" Dean asked, his voice gravely and fearsome.

Deacon swallowed. "Cell 24C."

"Get him. Now."

Deacon left the room and Dean paced, looking around.

"Damnit, stop making that face at me and trying to read my mind, Cas!"

"I merely want to make certain you do not do something you will regret."

Dean grimaced. "I went to _hell_, Cas. I learned things in there... right now, not using those on this bastard is something I'm going to regret."

Dean swallowed, licking his lips slightly. "Go check on Sammy. I'll phone ya to come get me."

Castiel nodded, disappearing.

* * *

Sam looked up when Castiel appeared.

"Where's Dean?" he demanded.

"At the prison, waiting for Deacon to find someone."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Go stop him!"

"I think you know that I cannot..." Castiel said reasonably.

"If he sees the guy's face... he'll... it'll really be real, he won't look at me the same--- and I'm gonna kick your ass for this damn potion!"

"No, you aren't." Castiel said calmly.

"No... but I'd like to." Sam said quietly.

"Yes, I know." Castiel comforted, patting him on the arm.

* * *

The man walked into the room, and Dean cringed. Huge dude. Looked familiar... Then he remembered, the little flicker of fear he'd felt when the door had shut between him and Sam, putting his brother out of his eyesight, and protection zone...

But, his cold calmness had settled over him.

"Deac? Leave us."

Deacon hesitated. "Dean, I---"

"You really wanna go now, Deacon."

Deacon held up his hands, locking the door behind him so Dean would not be disturbed. Dean glared at the man. Had to have been a good head taller than Sam, and not just fat... stocky, farmboy type muscles. Dean's eyes flashed, and something akin to a John Winchester type smirk crossed his features.

"We're gonna have a little talk, you and me." he said, willing himself to slow things down, keep it calm.

"Pfft." the larger man said. "What do you want?"

"A coupla years ago, my brother was in here. Your cellmate."

The man just shrugged, and Dean pulled a picture out of his jacket pocket. It was half folded, but it was Sam, standing in front of the Impala with Dean. Bobby had taken it a long time ago. He looked so carefree, even with all the pain he'd dealt with, all the evil he knew existed...

The man smirked.

"Yeah, he was a pretty one..."

Dean backhanded him, snatching the picture back. The man wasn't going to just sit there and take a beating, naturally, and started to hit back. _Hard._ But, after a few minutes of taking hits, Dean managed to get him cuffed to the wall pipe by one hand, and then the other, with the cuffs he'd stolen out of Deacon's desk. He put some around the man's ankles, cuffing him completely.

"What d'ya think you're doin'?!" the giant bellowed, bucking against his restraints.

But, Dean grinned ferally at him now.

"I'm about to show you what happens when you mess with a Winchester, you son of a bitch..."


	3. Chapter 3

Up to this point, Dean hadn't used any of the "tricks" he'd learned under Allaistair; he merely punched the man over and over again in the face and ribcage. His head was now bent down, blood oozing from his mouth in a long trail of drool, hitting the floor in little droplets that Dean'd almost swear made his ears ring. The man wasn't out cold even yet; after five minutes of Dean punching out his anger... He knew he'd broken some bones; he had heard them splinter, though, he was punching in such fast succession, he wasn't sure where exactly they were.

He walked around the office a bit, seeing what he could lay hands on, since he'd come without many weapons of his own, and found a Billy Club and a tazer. He finally settled on the tazer, and walked over to the behemoth, staring at him thoughtfully.

"Wha... gon' do th't?" the man mumbled, his voice garbled by blood and possibly a broken jaw, or at least teeth.

Dean stared at him but, didn't say a word, looked him right in the eye, turned on the tazer and zapped him, right in a man's most sensitive spot. Of course, Prisoner 24C, which was all Dean wanted to know about him--- his name wasn't important--- screamed in agony. Dean did not smile, did not flinch. He waited ten seconds, and did it again. And, then a third time. But, the third time the man passed out, and Dean swore.

"Oh, no, you asshole; you're gonna be awake for this!" he ground out, and grabbed the pitcher of water off of Deacon's desk.

He threw it in the man's face, causing him to blink blearily at him.

"P'se... na m're... " the man begged.

And, then, Dean pulled something out of his belt. Ruby's knife...

* * *

Sam looked at Castiel, chewing on his lower thumbnail.

"You don't want Dean's soul to get all wrecked, do you? I mean, really? He thinks it is, but, it clearly isn't, or Micheal wouldn't want him so badly..."

Castiel looked at Sam in mild surprise.

"I... he's never been able to see what a good man he is." Sam said softly. "He was forced to grow up too fast, shoved into a role he never should have been. I understand why Dad did the things he did; he couldn't help it. But, after seeing him before... hearing him talk... I know that even more." Sam said softly. "Dad... tried. But, Dean? Dean _was_ the one who was there for me. He's the one who raised me from six months old, not really Dad. Dean taught me to talk, to walk, hell, to pee standing up." Sam said, flushing because Castiel's "cure" had rendered him without a filter. "Actually, he combined that with showing me how to spell my name, 'cause it was snowing..."

Castiel nodded, not completely understanding, but understanding more now than he would have a year ago. "I will... go stop him." Castiel said, and zapped himself back to the prison.

* * *

Castiel looked at Dean, and grabbed his wrist before he made the first slice.

"Enough." Castiel said softly.

"It's _not _enough!" Dean said, yanking his hand back, his voice rough with emotion.

"Dean! You will stop!" Castiel yelled back, in his big scary angel voice. "This does not take away what he did to Sam--- does not make Sam feel better."

"And, what about him? He's gonna heal up and just do it to someone else!"

"He will not." Castiel said firmly.

"How are you so positive, so sure?"

"Do not worry about it." Castiel murmured, and zapped Dean back to Sam, himself staying behind...


	4. Chapter 4

"Sammy?" Dean asked softly as he realized he was back at Bobby's house.

Sam looked up at him tentatively, like a wounded animal.

"Sammy... it's okay." Dean said gently, walking forward slowly as though he were speaking to a skittish horse.

"I know, Dean." Sam said gruffly, and, still being on the truth serum, Dean knew he meant it. "I just... I never wanted you to know about that." he muttered, looking down.

Dean squat down in beside his little brother, putting a hand on the back of his neck. "If I had known then... I would have taken care of it then."

"Did you... kill him? I didn't want you to kill him; he's still---"

"Dude, if you say that sonovabitch is still human I might kick you in the kneecap." Dean ground out. "He's not; and don't take responsibility for what he did. But, no; Cas came in, and he was still alive when I got sent out. Okay?"

Sam nodded. He would have to thank Castiel later... "I just... you're so hard on yourself, and I don't want you to have one more thing to feel guilt about later on, because of me. Cause I know I bring you plenty."

Dean hefted a big sigh. "Yeah... you do." he admitted, wincing when Sam flinched. "But, I'm your big brother. And, it's more than just my job--- I do because I love you, you big stupid mook, okay?" he said, his eyes stinging a bit as he knocked the heel of his hand playfully against the side of Sam's ear.

"Ow..." Sam laughed, in the almost-tearful stage as well. "I love you too, you know. You don't always think so, because I do selfish things, and sometimes I only look at things from _my _point of view, not yours, like the time I ran away for two weeks, or going away to Stanford... I didn't think about you like you always did about me."

Dean looked away. "No, no you didn't, really."

"I was sorry, though." Sam admitted softly. "I know that was one of the few times Dad actually clocked you, when I ran off to Flagstaff."

Dean's head shot up in shock.

"You still had part of the bruise, and Dad was extra nice to you." Sam explained. "I'm not stupid, Dean. I'm sorry I caused you to get hit."

Dean shrugged, brushing it off. "It was one time." he dismissed. "Not like it happened more than maybe 2 or 3 our whole lives, and it was one punch--- over every time. Not so bad; Dad never _truly_ went off on me.."

Sam frowned.

"I deserved that for not watching you better."

"I was _fifteen_, Dean! _I _was the jerk for running off!"

"You know what? Maybe, yeah. I was scared to death when you left--- but that was 11 years ago! Leave it alone; we have bigger issues right now." Dean said, rubbing his hands on his pants as he started to pace.

"Dean..."

"Sammy. Please, okay? Just... please?"

Sam swallowed, blinking hard. "I ruin everything, don't I?"

"Aw, Sammy... don't... don't start that..."

"What can I do?"

"You can be my little brother." Dean said bluntly. "That's all I ever asked."

"I can manage that." Sam whispered.

Dean walked over, pulling Sam's head to his chest with one hand, his fingers knotted in that soft hair that was always just a little too long. "Good." he said, one tear escaping, glad Sam didn't see. And, he dropped his head down, so quickly Sam barely realized it had actually happened, and dropped a small kiss on top of his head.

"Okay, come on;" Dean said abrubtly, "enough of this mushy crap; save it for my next funeral. Let's go get wasted."

And, Sam cracked a grin, following his big brother out the door towards home, that big beautiful black car sitting in Bobby's driveway...

THE END


End file.
